This invention relates generally to exchanging information in networks.
A multicast network may enable messages to be sent to a target group of clients that constitute a subset of all of the networked clients. Generally, multicasting is accomplished by including, within a header for example, the addresses of all the subject clients that are addressed.
A broadcast network operator may use a server or head end of a multicast network to control groups or individual broadcast receiver client platforms for the purposes of initiating network management sessions. These sessions may be for purposes of uploading network management information to the server of head end. This allows the network operator to manage the exchange of network management information in a very scalable fashion.
Thus, there is a need for ways to enable the exchange of information between clients and a server, head end or broadcast network operator.